A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate which are assembled, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In the procedure of assembling of the array substrate and the color film substrate, it is necessary to keep the cell gap of the liquid crystal display panel by way of a spacer.
When a surface of the liquid crystal display panel is acted by an external force, an offset will happen to the spacer disposed on the color film substrate relative to a thin film transistor (TFT) disposed on the array substrate, and moreover, if the external force is too great, it will result in that the offset of the spacer exceeds an allowable moving range. For example, when the offset of the spacer exceeds an edge of the thin film transistor, the spacer cannot be restored to its initial status, even if the external force is withdrawn. Thus, it will result in that a light leakage phenomenon happens to the liquid crystal display panel, leading to an adverse display of touch mura.
Therefore, in the case of the liquid crystal display panel being under the action of an external force, for the display quality and effect of the liquid crystal display panel, it is important to guarantee that the offset of the spacer relative to the array substrate is within the allowable moving range.